Life Goes On
by JackiLeigh
Summary: Season 5 has me very miffed at the Burkes. In the latest ep (5X10) I really didn't like Peter's comment to Jones that they didn't know that Neal had heard. This is just an idea I had running around in my head based on that incident. It is AU, I excluded some events that occurred to emphasize others.
1. Chapter 1

LIFE GOES ON

**AN: This is not a sequel to 'After The Fire,' thought it probably will sound like one, in tone. I am just really, really irritated with Peter and Elizabeth Burke after episode 5X10 Live Feed. And since I cannot personally yell at El or smack Peter upside the head, I will write about my irritation and wanting to yell at El and smack Peter upside the head.**

**SPOILER ALERT: If you have not seen the ep yet please, please don't read this. I am only going to address one small part of an action-packed, information-filled episode. But, for the sake of this story, I am kind of pretending those things didn't happen so I could concentrate on this one thing.**

At least no one else had heard it. Mozzie couldn't hear what was going on. He didn't have an earwig and Hagen didn't even know Neal had it in. Neal paused, he raised his head he couldn't help himself. But he had heard Peter right. He had told Jones, in essence, not to take Neal on as his C.I., Jones would regret it.

It hurt. No, that wasn't accurate, it burned. It burned a hole in Neal's heart. It caused a deep aching, merciless pain. But Neal couldn't dwell on that right now. He had to finish things up with Hagen. He had to take care of things, because Hagen had upped the stakes and the game had suddenly turned deadly.

Neal shook it off as he got back to the task at hand. He had to save Rebecca, once that was done, he could consider his own situation. But he kept going back to Peter's, words, even though the memories cut him. Neal had also heard Peter was going to D.C. But, at least, Neal would keep his freedom. Even though, as Peter said, Neal would be 'dumped' on the next guy 'lucky' enough to hold the position.

WC WC WC WC WC

Tears came to his eyes and the faster and more briskly he brushed them away the faster they came. He finally gave up, and just let them fall. He stood staring out at the brisk winter night from behind the French doors of his apartment. He was so lost in thought he didn't even realize that he had a visitor. He finally heard someone behind him. But Neal didn't have to turn, he knew the footsteps.

"Time for inspection?" Neal asked.

"What?" Peter asked.

"You haven't been here for a while." Neal paused. "Shouldn't my new handler be taking care of that type stuff? Oh, right, I don't have one. Still, I expected you to send Jones."

Peter started to speak, and Neal continued to look out the window.

"You're my responsibility."

"Oh…yeah, right." Neal said, without enthusiasm. He was still staring out at the night.

Peter tried not to let himself get irritated, but he soon gave up. Neal wouldn't look at him. And he was not sure how to take the handler remark.

"David was hand-picked by me. He was…."

Neal turned and looked at Peter. "He was a good guy. And I was really starting to like him. But this is not about David. I had nothing to do with that, Peter. Believe what you want, but it's true."

Peter stood and stared for a moment. He hadn't expected to see tears in the convict's eyes. He couldn't let this get to him. He wouldn't. "What are you up to, Caffrey?"

Neal just stared at Peter again as he felt another stab to his heart.

"I have some things to take care of. I just…I didn't realize it until just now. But I have made the right decision." Neal stated.

"What…what are you talking about, Neal?"

"You said things needed to change, Agent Burke. They most definitely are." Neal proclaimed.

"I don't…." Peter shook his head.

"I have about two years, three months left on my sentence." Neal stated. "With good behavior I'll be out in about a year and a half…18 months." He mused. "It doesn't sound nearly as long when you say 18 months."

"What are you...what are you saying?" Peter was speechless, dumbfounded for just a second. "You'd rather be in jail? In prison?"

"You'll be in D.C. What do you care?" Neal asked. "You don't want to partner with me. You've told other's it would not be in their best interest to partner with me." Neal thought back to the conversation he was not supposed to hear between Peter and Jones. "In 18 months I'll be free."

"What are you…?" Peter started.

"Do what you need to, Agent Burke. I have some things to take care of." Neal said as started to his apartment door.

"Just…just wait a minute." Peter pleaded.

"Your wife asked me for help. She asked me to help you. And I tried to find James before I did what I did. But I couldn't find him. I had to do something. I just…. I couldn't stand to see El so…upset. She was having a really hard time without you. She cried a lot. She just…she knew I couldn't so no. She knew I wouldn't say no." Neal challenged him. "But that was okay? It was okay for her to ask me to break the law when she knew how I felt about her, about you. That was okay?" Neal paused. "You get out of jail and you just immediately climb up on your high horse and start preaching about justice and truth." Neal paused again. "But we both know everything is not 'out in the open,' Agent Burke. Because that would mean that some people would have to give up their nice new jobs and their nice bonus, and new cars. All while other's get to find out who it is they can depend on in this life. They get to find out that some people are fine with them being a criminal and acting illegally as long as none of it rubs off on them. As long as they don't have to touch it or get too close to it. The only thing they want to do is benefit from it, after all."

"That's not…!" Peter shook his head.

"Your wife used me, and you didn't say anything about it. Not until after you had your nice new car and your brand new promotion." Neal replied.

Peter couldn't even speak. He just shook his head.

Neal headed out the door. He then turned around in the doorway. "I hope you and your wife enjoy D.C., Agent Burke." He said before heading down stairs to find June.

TBC

**FYI: I have no idea how long Neal has left. Two years just sounded good. If anyone does know, please enlighten me. Thanks! Hope you enjoyed.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**AN: Thanks for the responses to my FYI. But I'm not sure my request was understood. I was meaning that somewhere along in the storyline that Neal got some more time added to his sentence for a few of the illegal activities he's committed since becoming a C.I. The answers I have gotten so far have just been concerning the chronology of the show, for the most part. But I really think he had more time added at some point. Please let me know. And for those of you who don't' want to go back and look at the end of Chapter 1 I will just copy and paste the whole thing here:  
****FYI: I have no idea how long Neal has left. Two years just sounded good. If anyone does know, please enlighten me. Thanks! Hope you enjoyed.**  


_A few months down the road…_

Neal had asked June to take care of his things for him. He had asked Mozzie to take care of their business interests. He had given Mozzie his wine collection. He had then written a letter to the New York Department of Corrections. He explained to them that he felt that his C.I. arrangement was no longer working. He felt that another prisoner might benefit more from the experience, and that he would prefer to serve the remainder of his sentence in prison. Neal did ask that his 4 years of C.I. service and his previous good prison behavior be taken into consideration. He was very surprised when he was given just one year, with 6 months suspended. And after a 6 month prison sentence, he was a free man.

Six months had made a big difference in Peter Burke's life also. He found out how much he loved D.C. and how much he detested his job. He was not a pencil pusher. His suffered severe hand cramps from having to sign endless mounds of paperwork. He liked the plush office, the coffee maker, and all the other niceties. But he missed the field work. He missed the people in New York. The only time he had a conversation with anyone in D.C. was during lunch or dinner. Otherwise he was trapped in his office forced, over and over again, to put his 'John Hancock' on reports, requisition forms and supply acquisition lists.

"You're okay with this, right?" Peter asked as he looked at his wife, seated beside him on the plane. They were headed back to New York City. Their stuff having left far enough ahead of them that they would all arrive at the same time.

El sighed. "Good thing the house hasn't sold yet."

"El?"

"Yeah, Hon." El said, taking Peter's hand. "I've dealt with enough pseudo-hoity-toities to last me a life time. If I had to hear another thing about how Senator Whoever was doing whatever for the environment, I was going to have to stab somebody in the heart with a salad fork."

Peter looked at his wife puzzled and grinning at the same time.

"Mrs. Burke has a dark side." El stated.

Peter burst into laughter.

"Are we going to finally talk about this?" El asked.

Peter shook his head. "Since Neal went back to prison, he won't take my calls. June won't talk to me. And I don't know if the New York office knows anything. It just seems... It's too strange to ask, considering….."

"You'll be working there again. Diana's back now, maybe that's something the two of you…." El offered.

"I don't know. I don't even know what my position will be El. I don't know if I'll be in White Collar. It…if all those positions are filled…." Peter shook his head.

"But you…!" El started.

"I left, El. Nobody knew I would be back 6 months later, including us." Peter stated.

El fell silent as the plane taxied to a stop.

WC WC WC WC WC

Neal looked around his small cell. There really was nothing he wanted to take with him. He wanted no jailhouse memories. Besides, he had promised most everything that had been worth anything to other inmates. The other stuff was just crap anyway, only worthy of being thrown away.

"It's time, Caffrey." The guard said as he unlocked Caffrey's cell.

Neal looked up, smiled and nodded. "Thanks, Steve. All the stuff is labeled, would you mind?"

Steve looked at the 4 items lying on the bed, labeled with an inmate's name and cell number. "Not a problem, Neal. I'll get 'em where they need to be." Steve said as he picked the items up. He started to slip the items into his pockets. His hand brushed against an envelope, and then he remembered.

"Oh, this came for you." Steve said, handing Neal the envelope. "If the FBI needs to verify your whereabouts, tell them to call me. You have an excellent alibi."

Neal nodded and smiled. He looked, it was from the FBI. He then shoved the envelope into his pocket. He wanted to get out of this place before he found out what was in that envelope.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The letter was forgotten when Neal emerged from behind the gate. June and Mozzie were there to greet him. They all hugged and then got back into the car. Mozzie poured the wine and the celebration commenced.

Neal was tired. Who knew freedom could be so exhausting? He had looked down at his left ankle several times. He put his hands to his ankle several times. It was gone; he knew it was not there. But it just seemed, at times, that he could still feel it. He was indeed a free man. And he was a free man who could actually take a bath in a tub, without an audience. He waited for his company to leave and he headed to the bathroom. His hand brushed the envelope in his pocket and he stopped.

_How could he have 'forgotten' he had a letter from the FBI in his pocket?_

Neal's hands were trembling as he took the letter out and opened it. He read it once, paused and then read it again, just trying to comprehend what it was saying.

The FBI White Collar Division wanted to hire ex-convict Neal Caffrey as a consultant.

Neal stood staring at the letter, his bath forgotten for the moment. He stared at the piece of paper in his hand, as if it could answer all the questions that were running through his mind. He grabbed his phone to dial Mozzie, and then he looked at the time. It was too late to make the call. Then he considered June, but it really was too late.

Neal went to his living room chair and sat down. This was for the best. He needed to come to his own conclusions first. Decide what he really wanted to do before he asked the advice of others.

June brought up the Italian Roast the next morning. And if the covers on Neal's bed were evidence, Neal had not had a restful sleep.

"Good morning, Darling." June said, greeting Neal as he came out onto the balcony. She could not help but grin. Neal's hair was as tousled as his bed. But it made him look so innocent, and very much younger.

It took Neal a second to realize what June was grinning about. He quickly smoothed his hair and wiped the sleep out of his eyes.

"Thank you, June." Neal stated.

June nodded and poured the coffee. "Your first full day as a free man, how are you going to spend it?"

Neal didn't answer. Instead he went back into the apartment and got the letter. He handed it to June.

June read it in silence and then handed it back to Neal. "What do you think?"

Neal sighed. "I spent the entire night…thinking." He sipped his coffee after he took his seat. "Why do they want me back? I wrote the powers-that-be and told them things weren't working out."

"Well, Neal, things have changed. The Burkes are in DC." June replied. "Maybe they have seen the value of your work."

Neal scoffed as he dug into the breakfast June had brought to him.

"You did some good things, Neal." June replied. "Plus, maybe their new C.I. is a nightmare."

Neal chuckled at the thought.

"Put on your suit and go check things out." June said.

"You think so?"

"I think you need to find out for yourself. Find out what it is that they want from you. Find out what they expect, all that stuff. Ask your questions, and then make a decision." June explained.

"Mozzie's not going to be happy if I go fed again."

"Darlin', Mozzie is just happy to have you out. He didn't want to leave last night." June stated.

Neal finished his breakfast and then got dressed. He decided to walk downtown. He felt like a different man. The streets seemed a little nicer. The day was a little brighter, and he definitely felt better. He took his time as he strolled through the city. He entered the federal building at around 10 a.m.

Neal was surprised by the name on the letter. Agent Clinton Jones had moved up in the world, a lot, in 6 months. But then again, Peter was gone. And Jones was a very qualified agent. Why shouldn't he move up? And Neal had heard that Diana was back at work now.

Neal opened the door to the White Collar Division. He looked around at the various desks. He noticed the one he had occupied was still empty. He looked around the upper balcony, scanning for Agent Jones.

"Neal!" Diana said, stopping in her tracks. She could not believe all that had transpired while she was gone. And while she knew she would probably never know it all, she was glad to have Neal back in the office, even if he was just going to be visiting for a few hours. "Are you just visiting?" Diana asked, stepping back from her hug.

"I don't know yet."

Diana nodded her understanding. "Jones is up in Peter's old office." She said, before going back to her desk.

Others had spoken to Neal, too, while he had been there. It was just weird. Didn't these people know about the letter he had written? He thought sure that they would all be upset with him. His letter, he thought, would have made them all, the division, look bad.

"Come on up, Neal." Jones said, drawing Neal out of his thoughts. He looked up at Jones, nodded and headed up the stairs.

Jones welcomed him in and offered him a seat. "Good to see you, Neal." He paused just a second. "How does it feel?"

"Different…good…. It's just…." Neal said, scrambling for words. Neal pulled out his letter and laid it on the desk. "The guard gave me this the day I left prison."

Jones nodded. "We want you to come and work for us, Neal."

"Why?"

"You're good…very good, actually." Jones admitted.

"Lots of C.I.s match that description." Neal replied.

"You're the best I've worked with."

"I sent a letter asking to be put back in prison. There is no way that made the division look good."

Jones shook his head. "Everybody believed that that was because Peter was leaving. And with what happened to Siegel, they figured you were just…taking it hard. I know other things went on. I don't know what those things are, and I don't need to. That is between you and Peter, it has no effect on me and how I do my job."

"Yeah, a lot did go on." Neal agreed. "But why take another chance on me? Peter lost faith in me. Look how long we worked together."

"Things are different, Neal. I'm not Peter. I won't blur the lines for you. I expect you to do a job, a job for which you are paid. I will treat you like a co-worker. I expect you to act like a co-worker." Jones stated. "I am sorry about what happened between you and Peter. I know that it…affected you both, pretty deeply." Jones paused. "I promise you I will protect you so you can do your job. I'll tell you everything I know so that you can do it effectively. And I will be fair and honest with you. I expect you to be the same with me."

Neal nodded. "That's good. I don't have a problem with that."

"Does that mean you're working with the Suits again?" Jones asked, smiling. Then he got serious. "Before you answer that, you should know. We've heard rumors, Neal. Nobody knows what to make of it now. But it's being said that Peter is not happy in D.C."

"He's coming back?" Neal asked. "…his old job?"

Jones shook his head. "We don't know anything for sure. We've heard that Peter and El are back in the city. I think the house was sold. We're checking hotel registrations and rental agreements to see if we can find them. And we're checking to see who had bought the house. Peter's job is up to the powers-that-be. We're still checking…."

An agent showed up just then. "Agent Jones…we didn't have to look very far. The house hadn't sold yet. I've got a friend in the NYPD. He says there's a moving van out front of the place. I sent him a picture so that he could see if it was Agent Burke. He said it was."

The agent backed out of the office. Jones looked at Neal. "It's up to you, Neal. You needed to know. And I've got to tell you, it surprised us all."

Neal didn't know what to do. He hadn't expected this particular complication. He wasn't sure how he felt now. He knew that he couldn't have the same relationship with Peter as he had before. He didn't know how things would be between them now. Up until a few moments ago it hadn't been an issue.

Neal took a deep breath. He could do this. He would just have to work with Peter as a co-worker. He didn't need a handler anymore, anyway. He was no longer a convict. He was, as Jones had said, to be treated like a co-worker. He could treat Peter as a co-worker. Besides, this was an excellent opportunity and the pay was good.

"So, I'll see you Monday morning, 9 a.m.?" Jones asked, standing. He extended his hand.

Neal nodded and extended his hand also, they shook. "…Monday at 9 a.m."

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The Burkes had just gotten back to their house. The movers had beat them by a few hours and had immediately started loading furniture back into the place. They had gotten half of the 2 trailers that held all their belongings unpacked. Peter pitched in and helped the movers and El told everybody about the furniture placement.

That night they rolled out their sleeping bags and slept on the floor. Everything had been loaded off the trailers. But nothing had been unpacked and the beds had not been assembled. So they decided to enjoy pizza sitting on the floor. They were too tired to even pull the covers off the furniture.

"You're going in tomorrow, right?" El asked.

Peter shook his head. "…too much to do here. You can't get all this unpacking done by yourself. Don't you have to meet with your old landlord tomorrow to see if you can get your shop space back?"

El nodded. She did have a lot to do to get the house ready. But she had a lot to do to get her business up and running, too.

El looked at Peter. "As long as you're not putting this off because you're scared."

"What?"

"Like you said, Peter, you're going back blind." El stated. "You don't know if you have a job. You don't really know what's waiting for you here."

Peter sighed. He didn't like it that his wife knew him so well. He was afraid that he would have no place at White Collar. He did not, at all, like that his future was so uncertain. He didn't live his life that way.

Peter worked the remainder of the week on the house. He had three days to get his house in order. And he still had to do all the other things that people do when they move. And it was a pain to have to change everything back when some things had just gotten changed over to their DC address.

Peter looked at himself in the mirror. He checked his tie again. He then came down the stairs to pass Elizabeth's inspection before he left. It was too late, but he wished he had picked up the phone and had called somebody. He knew that the rumor mill might have told the NY division all they ever needed to know. But he felt like he should have called the office, if for nothing else, to let them know that the rumors were true.

WC WC WC WC WC

Neal got to the office early. He wanted to make a good impression on his first day. He stopped at his old desk and an old memory cropped up. But he tamped it back down. He couldn't afford to look back. The past was too painful. He headed up to Jones' office and waited for him to get off the phone. He then entered the office and waited for permission to be seated.

"He's not here?" Neal asked, talking about Peter.

Jones shook his head. "We haven't even heard from him."

"He had to know the D.C. office would…word would get around." Neal said.

Jones agreed, which made him even more mystified as to why Peter had not called to let them know that he was back.

"What's on the agenda?" Neal asked.

"Diana is getting her feet wet, again. She's knee deep in cold cases." Jones said grinning. "She needs help."

Neal groaned, with Peter Burke cold cases meant mortgage fraud. Did they mean the same with Clinton Jones?

Jones nodded. "They are a necessary evil of the White Collar world, Neal."

"The first five minutes of my paid consultant job were great." Neal joked. "I walked into my bosses office, sat down, and we had a pleasant conversation. He then sent me off into the world of mortgage fraud, never to be heard from again."

Neal stood. "Is that the basement or the sub-basement?"

Jones shook his head. "Actually it's Annex #7. And you've traded up. You get stale air, antiquated bathrooms, and artificial sunlight."

Neal sighed. But it was better than huge rats, no bathrooms and undependable electricity.

"But Diana…?" Neal asked, he had just seen her in the office.

"She jumped at the chance to get out of there. She said she would escort you over." Jones explained.

"I know where it is." Neal stated.

"I know you know. She knows you know. She needed a break. Just leave it at that." Jones said, grinning.

"And how long is she going to be on this…particular detail?" Neal asked.

"…until she's cleared for field work, another couple weeks." Jones grin got even bigger seeing the look on Neal's face. "But you'll only be there until your paperwork comes though. I'm guessing by the end of the week."

Neal groaned. "Do consultants get workman's comp? I'm filing out a report if I get bitten by a rat. I just want you to know."

Jones just laughed and shook his head as he watched Neal and Diana leave the offices.

WC WC WC WC WC

Peter was about to get into his car, then he remembered he didn't have a parking space anymore. And the few visitor's parking spots were always filled, it seemed. He decided to take a cab to the Federal Building. He smiled as the car pulled up and let him out in front of the building. He was glad to be back, back home. It looked the same, not that he had expected anything to change in 6 months, but it's a thought that seems to automatically go through your mind after you've been away from any place for a while. He was so glad everything was just as he remembered it.

Peter was greeted by several agents as he walked to the door. Others who knew him ran back inside, no doubt to spread the word that he was here, in New York. Peter paused for just a second, straightened his tie and then opened the door to the building. He walked to the bank of elevators past several more agents who greeted him and a few others who just looked at him in surprise.

Peter opened the doors to the White Collar division offices. He walked through to a collective gasp in the room. Agents greeted Peter as Peter looked for either Jones or Diana.

Jones heard the commotion downstairs. He looked up to see Peter Burke walking into the office. And he couldn't help but smile. He had missed his old boss, even though he was a little unsure as to where Peter's return left him in terms of his position.

Peter made his way to up to his old office.

"So, the water cooler talk was right." Jones said as he and Peter shook hands.

"It seems so." Peter replied.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Peter took the seat in front of his old desk. He wasn't used to being on this side of things.

"Peter…it was a big surprise…." Jones started.

"I should have called. I should have let you guys know what was going on." Peter admitted. "I just…I didn't know if there was a spot for me here."

Jones nodded. "We weren't expecting you back, that's for sure."

"I didn't expect to be back. The…" Peter began to explain. "…the job was not at all what I thought it would be. They chained me to a desk and gave me a pen. That's all I did all day, sign stuff." He shook his head. "It got old really quick."

"I just…I was hoping…." Peter started.

"Before you go any further, you should know, Neal's back. He's working as a paid consultant, his first day actually." Jones replied.

Peter had to admit. He was a little shocked. But he had known when Neal was getting out. He had kept up with things. "He knows I'm back, right?"

Jones nodded. "I told him about the rumors before I officially asked him to come to work for us. I wanted him to know you might be coming back."

"How did he act? What did he say?" Peter asked.

Jones shook his head. "Neal didn't really say a whole lot. And he didn't seem too terribly surprised."

It gave Peter hope that the Neal was back. The time and distance that 6 months in D.C. had provided was very helpful. Peter had gotten a little perspective on his life and on his relationship with Neal. Peter had not been prepared for Neal deciding to go back to jail. That had surprised him beyond words. It also told Peter how much his actions had hurt someone he used to call a friend.

Peter had appreciated Neal's effort and his sacrifice. He had not told Neal so, but he had. Peter had just jumped to the legality of it all. It was true, Peter had had his doubts that Neal could have gotten James to confess. Peter had big doubts, huge doubts. But he had not voiced them. He had not voiced his doubts because he knew how dogged Neal could be when he wanted something. He was going to move heaven and Earth to get it.

If Peter was completely honest, he had been scared. He had been scared about the lengths Neal had gone to. Peter had been scared that he would indeed die in prison for a crime he had not committed. But he figured once he was out, he could prove his innocence. First, he just had to get out and stay out. Neal's 'recording' did that for him.

Peter regretted, deeply, saying some of the things he had said. Peter had said a lot in anger, and with the intention of drawing blood and causing hurt. And Peter's words had, indeed, done that. Neal had been deeply wounded.

"I didn't see him in the office." Peter stated, bringing himself back to the present.

Jones shook his head. "He's working with Diana. She's on desk duty, and we're waiting for Neal's paper work to come through. They're in number 7."

"Well, at least after the Annex, he won't complain about the van so much." Peter stated.

The two fell silent for a moment before Jones spoke again. "Peter, I…I don't know what happened between you two. But it had to have been big. Neal, he…he chose to go back to jail, Peter." Jones was having trouble believing what he was saying, even though he knew it was true. "I read a copy of the letter he wrote."

Peter nodded. "I got a copy of it too."

"I'm gonna say this, Peter. I know I'm out of line and it's none of my business. But I feel like…this is just what I feel." Jones paused. "You were wrong. Neal just…what he did was wrong, no doubt. But you…he did it for you. You and El…he just…he trusted you. And it went way beyond the job." Jones shook his head. "I said some things I shouldn't have said. But I never blindsided him, Peter. He knew how I felt. I never…." He said, trying to use himself as an example without saying the words.

Peter nodded. He knew what Jones was trying to say. And he agreed, to a certain extent. He had said some hurtful things, no doubt. And he knew Neal was guided, in large part, by this guilt over brining his dad into the picture. Even though he had no idea how things would turn out, Neal still blamed himself for it all.

"We weren't getting anywhere, Peter. I'm not condoning what he did. But he was desperate. We all were. We hadn't given up, but we felt like we were running out of avenues to help you. And Neal was right there helping us. He tried 'legal'. He felt 'legal' had let you down. We all were feeling that way. Again, I'm not at all saying what he did was right. But he didn't do it for himself, Peter. That should count for something."

"It does, Clinton. But I can't just ignore the rest."

"Nobody asked you to. Neal didn't ask you to." Jones replied. "He would have gone back to jail to keep you free. Obviously…he did go back. He…."

"He was trying to get…." Peter replied.

"He was hurting, Peter." Jones said. "He wasn't trying to con you. If you want any kind of relationship with him, you can't treat him like he did something wrong. He's a free man now, those lines no longer exist." Jones paused. "Try being his friend."

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**AN: Thanks, everybody for your reviews and your favoriting. I'm glad you're enjoying.**

Neal was not prepared for his new role in the organization, for sure. Apparently him actually going back to jail to finish out his term and then coming back told the White Collar team a great deal about his character. He was very willing to do the hard time, if needed. He had returned to jail. He had come back to White Collar. To the division that meant he wanted to continue to contribute to society in a meaningful way.

Diana had been impressed and had told him so. She had been very talkative to him. He reasoned, though, that that was from having only had a baby as her constant company for months. She needed some serious adult interaction.

Neal smiled.

"What?" Diana asked, looking at him.

"You've been very…talkative, most unlike you."

"Yeah," Diana stated. "…I need to be around people who don't need me to take care of them or watch them 24/7."

Neal's smile got larger.

"What is it, Neal?"

"I just…I never pictured you as a mom." Neal stated. "You're bad-ass Berrigan."

"So, they do call me that." Diana confirmed.

Neal nodded. "But now…you'll be showing pictures around the office, oohhing and aahhing over Theo…."

Diana smiled. "He is a beautiful baby."

Neal chuckled. "See, you're a proud mommy."

Diana rolled her eyes.

"We'll have to come up with another nickname for you." Neal thought. "Bunny Berrigan?"

"Yeah… if I was a porn star." Diana replied. She looked at the shelves and shelves of files around her. "Enough, Caffrey, we have work to do."

"We're not going to solve all these."

"We're not going to solve any if we don't get back to work." Diana stated.

They worked for a little while, making small talk.

"I'm glad you're back." Diana admitted. "I come back and you and Peter were gone…." She shook her head. "I know that there are some things I don't know." Diana couldn't figure out how Neal had found James and got him to confess. "There are things I probably don't want to know." She didn't want to know how or if Neal had found James and got him to confess. The idea of Peter Burke, her boss, in prison really terrified her. "I'm just glad Peter is out. I'm glad that he got his promotion."

"You do know he's back, right?" Neal asked.

Diana just looked at Neal for a second. "Here in N.Y.? Really?"

Neal nodded. "I was in Jones' office and an agent came in. Jones had said that there were rumors and then she came in and said that the Burkes were moving back into their old house."

Diana didn't know what to say for a moment. "Peter didn't let anybody know?"

Neal shook his head.

"That's not like him. I guess he could have his old job back. No, that…that position has been taken. We had to reach out to other field offices for a qualified candidate." Diana replied.

"Really?" Neal hadn't known that. But then again, he had intentionally avoided information about the division during his incarceration.

"Yeah, neither Jones nor I qualify. And frankly, I didn't want it. Jones didn't either."

"What's open in White Collar?" Neal asked.

Diana shook her head. "Not much, I don't think, just some regular agency openings. The FBI, as a whole, always needs agents." Diana looked at Neal. "They'll have to find a space for Peter, won't they?" Diana asked, but not really. She knew that Neal didn't know the answer. "I mean…considering what he…what he was before he left?"

Neal shrugged. "That would be Agent Burke's problem, Diana."

"Peter didn't…."

"Don't defend him, Diana. You weren't there. You don't know." Neal said.

"I know Peter, Neal."

"I thought I did, too."

"He did a lot for you Neal. He took you on when nobody wanted to." Diana started. "He helped you out of a lot of…situations, kept you out of jail."

"Yes, yes he did. I don't deny any of that. I knew he did a lot for me, Diana. And I've done the things I did to help him, not to hurt him and not to con him." Neal stated. "But that was how he saw me, as a criminal. He lost faith in me."

Diana looked at Neal. The truth was sobering. She had missed a lot. "But things are different now, Neal. You don't need a handler anymore. Peter wouldn't be in that position again."

"Peter could still be my boss. If they demoted Jones, or they sent this other guy back to the field office he came from." Neal speculated.

Diana's phone rang. She had a text message. _Burkes back_ was all it said. She read the message and then showed it to Neal.

"I guess we'll find out." Diana sighed.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**AN: Thanks to everyone for all your support and comments. I appreciate your enthusiasm for this story. I hope I can meet your expectations.**

Neal looked at Peter for a second. He felt anger, but he pushed it down. He didn't want to make a scene here, not at work, not on his first day.

"Agent Burke." Neal said as he grabbed his hat from his old desk and started back out the door.

"Can we talk?" Peter asked.

"What would we have to talk about, Agent Burke?"

"I'm sorry for what I said, Neal. It's been…these last 6 months have given me a little perspective…." Peter started.

"Well, let me tell you what the last 6 months have given me…Agent. Burke!" Neal said, not trying to hide his anger as much. "I spent the last 6 months of my life trying to NOT get my ass kicked in prison and to keep from getting shivved in the shower." He fumed. "I went back because as soon as I was done there, I would be rid of you!"

Peter shook his head. "That's not what I want, Neal."

"This is not about what you want! You are the only person here who had any real options in all this. I just got to choose between the lesser of two evils." Neal paused. "And this is about what I can live with, what I want." Neal spouted back. "You gave up on me. You washed your hands of me and dropped me on the next 'poor saps' lap. You were done with me! You even told Jones not to waste his career on me."

"Neal…!" Peter was blindsided by that comment. Neal was not even in the building when Peter said that. He was positive.

"If somebody who used to like me and care about me can turn on me like that…." Neal reasoned. "This new guy…if he already doesn't like me…. I don't want to be the first C.I. to be the victim of a fatal 'accident.'"

"That wouldn't happen, Neal. The FBI doesn't…. No!" Peter insisted, shaking his head.

"I just came back to pick up my fedora, Agent Burke." Neal turned and left the office.

WC WC WC WC WC

"I'm glad, Neal. You said what you needed to say. And yours was a righteous anger."

"If you start talking about golden calves and burning bushes…." Neal warned.

"No, you were right." Mozzie stated. "And, given the circumstances, it's the best scenario."

"Peter's not happy."

"Oh." Mozzie said sarcastically. "Fed sans promotion, makes me want to weep."

Neal shook his head. "… would have to be a humbling experience…to have to answer to Jones…."

"How the mighty have fallen." Mozzie said as they clinked glasses. "You've got to tell June about this, your first day back." Mozzie said, excitedly. "She's gonna love it."

Neal nodded and grinned. "She's gone to see a friend in Jersey. I think she'll be back later this evening." He sipped his wine. "You do realize that this is just pure speculation on my part, right?"

"Like you said, Neal, Peter's old job has been filled. There are only openings for regular federal agents. The…there's nowhere else for Peter in White Collar."

TBC

**END NOTES: This last part is a little weird, but poor Mozzie is largely ignored in my fan fics. I just wanted to do something to make the 'little bald man' happy. I hope you enjoyed it also. **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**"You guys rock! Thanks for all the comments and reviews. And thanks, as always, for my followers and alerters. Enjoy!**

"It's gonna be a little awkward, El. But I knew that it could happen. I knew it was a possibility." Peter sighed. "And I know you want me to be safe. I know that. But the D.C. job just made me realize that I'm not a pencil pusher."

"But Peter, working for Clinton Jones…?" El lamented.

"It is a demotion." Peter admitted. "They filled the job that I vacated, El. I could take that or I could transfer to Witness Protection or Homeland Security."

El shook her head. Those were probably the two most dangerous areas of the FBI. She figured. That made this position in White Collar sound a lot better. "Did you see Neal?"

Peter nodded, but didn't elaborate.

El sighed. "…didn't go well I take it."

"He didn't want to talk to me. I tried to apologize but…he just….he says I just gave up on him and threw him away."

"That's not…." El started.

"No, El." Peter said, stopping her. "What we did hurt him. And then there was the comeback line about 'Neal only doing things to keep himself from going back to prison.' He went back to prison, El. He _asked_ to go back to prison."

El nodded. She swallowed hard, she'd used that line, too. She also had a lot to ask Neal's forgiveness for.

"Neal said he went back to prison, that hell, and it was hell from what he said. He did it because; in the end…his prize…his prize would be to be rid of me." Peter said, trying to keep the emotion out of his voice. "He wouldn't have a handler anymore."

"Peter!"

"I said I wanted to be rid of him, El. Jones asked me what would happen to Neal after I left for D.C. I just kind of brushed it off and said it would he the next guy's problem." Peter shook his head. "That's not how you would talk about somebody you care about."

WC WC WC WC WC

Peter made it a point to come in early the next morning. He and Jones were getting coffee, and Peter had just taken a swallow when Neal came into the office. Neal immediately headed Jones' office, and then he realized Jones wasn't in his office. Neal looked around. He spotted Jones and Peter in the break room. Neal took a deep breath and headed in. He needed to let Jones know he was at work and was heading over to the Annex.

"Good morning." Neal said.

"…morning, Neal." Jones nodded.

"I'd like some good coffee. Let's go across the street." Peter suggested to Neal.

Neal ignored Peter as he nodded to Jones and then headed back out the door. Peter caught up to Neal and they both got onto the elevator.

"I'm not going for coffee." Neal stated.

"I just wanted to talk." Peter replied.

"There is a whole office of people here who are very willing to talk to you." Neal said.

"Please Neal, just a chance."

"I did everything I did to help you. Your wife asked me to help knowing I couldn't refuse her. Then she turns around and says I only did it to stay out of prison. And you tell me the same thing. I'm a free man, Agent Burke. I don't need a handler. I don't need this. You're a co-worker, just like everybody else in the office. Let's just…." Neal replied.

"El and I are so sorry, Neal. We…."

"You should be sorry. But it doesn't change anything." Neal stated.

"Is there any way to just…give me another chance?"

Neal shook his head. "There's nothing anywhere that says we have to like one another to work together."

"Neal…."

"No!" Neal said. "You were done with me. That is what you said, right?"

Peter nodded his answer. "That's part of the reason I came back, Neal. I was wrong. I hurt, deeply, someone I considered a friend."

"That's nice, Burke. And it sounds real good, until I do something you don't like." Neal stated. "Then all deals were off."

"I'm not your handler, so…."

"Being fickle and a flake are bad traits for anybody." Neal turned to look at the elevator buttons indicating the floor when he finally realized that they were not moving. He had no idea that Peter had pushed the halt button. He looked at Peter. "Diana is expecting me."

Peter opened his mouth.

"You wanted to speak to me, we talked." Neal shifted from foot to foot ready to get to the Annex. "Diana is expecting me." He repeated.

Peter nodded, a little sad and dismayed. He pressed the button and they spend the rest of the elevator ride in silence. Neal stopped off without a word, and Peter rode back up to White Collar.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**AN: A special 'thank you' to ****annsteph**** for the idea about El and Neal's bakery 'The Greatest Cake.' I hope you like what I came up with. For all the rest of you, thanks for your continuing reading, reviewing, and/or alerting. **

"Steven's called twice already." Mozzie told Neal as soon as he picked answered his phone.

Steven was Steven Andrews, Store Manager at The Greatest Cake, Neal's and to a lesser extent Mozzie's business venture.

Neal told Steve to let them know when or if Mrs. Burke called the store to make her usual order. The annual Halestrom Art Gallery showing was coming up. And El had a standard order for the event. Neal told Steven to make it very clear to her that he, as store manager, would be handling her account and any questions to the owners would have to go through him.

"Steve said he told El. She hung up on him and immediately called me. She thought Steve had been lying. I told her what you told Steve to tell her." Mozzie replied. "I told her she needed to be talking to Steve, not me."

"Well, whatever time that was you told her, she's called me twice in the past hour." Neal said. "I had to put the phone on silence."

Mozzie's phone rang again. He looked, it was El. Neal put out his hand and Mozzie handed it over.

"Hello." Neal said.

"Neal? I was expecting…." El started.

"How may I help you, Mrs. Burke?" Neal interrupted.

El couldn't speak for just a moment, floored by Neal's formality. Then she realized, she hadn't really spoken to Neal since they got back from D.C.

"I'm planning for the Halestrom Art Gallery showing. I just…I needed to up the number of each of my appetizers." El stated.

"You couldn't tell Steven this?" Neal asked letting his irritation show.

"Neal, I…I wanted to speak to you." El proceeded, hearing his irritation.

"Fine, Mrs. Burke…" Neal replied, his attitude more than chilly. "…I will be glad to talk to you…about appetizers, deadlines and prices."

"Neal, Peter and I…."

"This doesn't appear to be about appetizers, deadlines and prices, Mrs. Burke. But since you insist, when I spoke to your husband. And he said he was sorry, for the both of you. And he may have even been sincere about it. But you, you ask me to do something, knowing I wouldn't refuse you…knowing I couldn't refuse you. Then you say the only reason I did it was to stay out of prison…. I spent 6 months in prison, Mrs. Burke, so, so much for your…theory."

"That was…." El started.

Neal continued as if El hadn't spoken. "We were…I thought we were friends. You were always in my corner when Peter had his doubts… you always…. Then I do something you _asked_ me to do, and…." He shook his head. He then cleared his throat to keep the emotion out of his voice. "You can either discuss your business issues with Steven, or we can refund you your money and you can find another caterer. Goodbye, Mrs. Burke."

El just looked at the phone for a moment. Neal had been right, of course, and she realized that this was not going to be an easy fix. Peter's sorry wasn't enough. Whatever they did, it had to be gradual, Neal would just shut them out, otherwise.

WC WC WC WC WC

"El said you talked to her." Peter said to Neal, a few days after Neal and El had talked.

Neal nodded as they both sat, the only ones, in the van watching the monitor, and awaiting Jones's instruction.

"El doesn't want to have to change caterers, Neal. She…."

Neal looked at Peter. "I won't discuss the bakery business with you. This doesn't involve you. It involves your wife. I told her how things would be. I asked her to abide by our new rules. The rules are not, at all, unreasonable. But if she doesn't want to abide by them, she can find another caterer."

"I get it, you're angry at me. Don't take it out on her." Peter replied.

"You're both guilty. I expected the mistrust and skepticism from you, not from her. El used to be able to give me the benefit of the doubt."

"I was in jail. James was to blame. You were the connection." Peter stated.

Neal looked at Peter. "Kate's dead. Ellen's dead. James is MIA. Sara's in London. I haven't lost enough? Then you and El leave for D.C. You have El. You will always have El. My family…." Neal bowed his head. He stared at the floor. "…I haven't had much luck in that department. I kinda thought…" He shook his head. "…never mind."

"I can't live up to whatever image you have in your mind, Neal." Peter said, understanding what Neal was trying to say. "It's not fair to you for me to try and then fail."

Neal looked at Peter for a moment, completely surprised by his response.

Peter sighed. "I left for D.C. ready to get away from it all, like it was all bad between us. But it…it wasn't' all bad, some of it was pretty freakin' great. Then I found out I even missed you, which really kind of ticked me off. I came home one evening and El had fixed all your favorites. She was about to pick up the phone to call you, then she realized…. Neal, we were both wrong. We were both horribly wrong to use you and to manipulate our relationship, our friendship like we did. I really was inclined to believe that you didn't get James's confession. I was hoping, of course, that you had. But, to be honest, I wasn't surprised it wasn't James. And I had remembered the voice equipment. I just…I didn't want to spend my life in jail for a murder I didn't commit. I admit that now."

Neal just sat and looked at Peter. He didn't know what to say.

"I shouldn't have come down so hard on you for doing what you did. I know I've skirted the truth to help you. I've bent my own rules at times to do things. I just, I was scared, Neal. I lashed out. That doesn't make it right. It doesn't make it any less painful. I got close to you. People warned me not to. They told me the lines get too blurred. But I ignored them because I knew I could keep it all straight. I know I could draw the line in the sand and not cross it. I know that that is not true anymore, Neal. I know I can and have, at times, willingly crossed it."

Neal continued to look at the screen as he listened it Peter.

"I consider you a friend. Maybe I shouldn't have let the relationship progress to that point, but I did. Then when I got the promotion it was…it was like I was having to wean myself off our relationship. I had to break those ties. I said hurtful things to you, I think, to do that. I thought it would be easier if I had something to be angry with you about. I knew our relationship had to change. I didn't want it to have to. But with the nature of the new job…then when I got the news about D.C." Peter shook his head. "D.C. was a gift wrapped in a big red bow. I had always wanted to work in D.C. Not that New York hasn't been great, but D.C. was the pinnacle, the dream. And it all happened so fast. I was in a conundrum. I felt like the promotion was false. I felt a lot of things were false. I was free when I shouldn't have been."

Neal suddenly found his tie extremely interesting. He didn't know what to say. He had not expected Peter to be this forthright with him.

"But, aside from all that I finally got it, Neal. It's taken me a little time, but I've realized something." Peter said after a moment. "I've realized that I didn't thank you. I didn't tell you I appreciated what you did. As stupid, as misguided, and as wrong as it was, I didn't thank you for the effort. And for that I am truly sorry."

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**AN: Again, thank you all for your reviews and alerts. I hope you continue to enjoy.**

The Italian Roast hit the spot and Neal sipped his coffee, enjoying the morning and the flavor. But June could not help but notice how quiet her normally talkative houseguest was.

"You look like a man with a problem." June said, knowing no other way to introduce the subject.

"Peter…he told me what was going on, finally. What he was thinking, why he did what he did." Neal said.

"Does it matter?" June asked.

"It shouldn't. I don't want it to. But it does." Neal admitted. "I trusted the man with a lot of…stuff. Things I just…I had a hard time letting go of."

June nodded. "I know, Neal. And you want to know if you should let him back in."

Neal nodded. "We'll be working together. I'll see him every day."

"You don't have to like somebody to work with them, you know." June stated.

Neal chuckled. "I told Peter that."

Neal and June sat in a comfortable silence for a few moments, just enjoying the morning.

"Peter finally acknowledged what…what I did, the effort, the sacrifice." Neal told June.

"Good, Darlin." June reached across the table and took Neal's hand and squeezed it. "There's no easy answer to your problem. I can just tell you what I would do if I were in your place." June said. "If I trusted him again, at all, it would be on my terms. You're a free man, your relationship is different." June paused. "I would go slow. I would be very careful what I confided in him, Neal. He is still a fed." She paused, again. "But, I can't give you the answer you really need. Is it a good idea? I don't know what to tell you. You, and you alone, have to decide if having him in your life, with all those 'strings,' is worth it."

Neal nodded, sighed, and continued to drink his coffee.

WC WC WC WC WC

El sighed. They still had boxes hanging around and she was still having trouble finding things.

"We are never moving again, Peter." El said when she heard the front door open. "I can't seem to get everything unpacked, and now I can't find my gravy boat."

El looked up at Peter when he didn't respond. She didn't like the look on his face.

"What…what is it?" She asked, concerned.

"I told Neal everything." Peter replied. "I apologized for…." He shook his head.

"We can't just act like he has no reason to be upset, Peter. We can't just act like it's not that big of a deal. It's a huge deal."

"I don't even know if he heard me." Peter admitted.

"He heard you. Neal doesn't miss much." El stated. "We have to give him time. If he wants us in his life, he'll let us in, if not…." She said sadly.

"I can't just…." Peter started.

"You're gonna have to, Hon. This is something you can't just…fix."

"I told Neal that part of the reason I came back was for him." Peter replied.

El nodded. "Good. He needed to know we didn't just go off to D.C. and forget about him. This is going to have to be on his terms, Peter. You pleaded our case, it's his decision whether he wants to take a risk on us again."

WC WC WC WC WC

Neal picked up a mini quiche and popped it into his mouth. He then took a swallow of his wine. He reached for another when he heard a voice.

"I have a lot of other varieties, if you're interested." El stated. "My caterer's excellent."

Neal smiled. It was so strange to be able to just walk into the art gallery and not have to have an escort. And if he were honest with himself, he wasn't completely rehabilitated. There were many works of art in the gallery that he could imagine himself stealing and selling. But he had done the whole prison thing, and it had not been fun. Plus, he knew he would have Peter Burke hunting him down as soon as he tried something. And Peter knew him too well, by now, Neal just didn't like the odds.

Neal shook his head. "These are good."

"They do always go over well." El concurred. "Can I…can we talk for just a minute? Please?"

Neal followed El over to the side of the room, away from everybody else.

El sighed. "I put you in an awful position, Neal. And you're right; I knew you wouldn't refuse me. That is exactly why I asked you." El paused. "Peter was in jail, and I knew you would help. I knew you wanted to help, and I knew you carried tremendous guilt for introducing James into our lives. I knew all that, and I used it." She sighed. "I shouldn't have. And I was way out of line saying you were just trying to keep yourself out of prison. I just…I was scared for Peter and for me, and part of me was angry at you over James. It doesn't make a lot of sense, but there it is. I know I have no right to ask, but I'm going to. What we did hurt you, Neal. I know that, Peter knows that. I just hope that you can find it in you to forgive us."

Neal just looked at her for a second.

"We know this is on your time. And we'll wait, Neal. You're worth it."

THE END

**END NOTES: It is pretty unusual for me to start a story and not have, at least, some idea as to how it's going to end. But that is what happened with this one, and it made me nervous. I hope you guys like this ending. I didn't wrap it up in a nice big red bow. But I ended it with a promise, of sorts, Peter and El will wait on Neal. It's a promise of some sort of relationship, a different and hopefully better one then the original. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
